projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Beneath the Ruins - DUNGEONS
Tadorin and Shyun have been instructed to clear out a tunnel system full of cobalts. Synopsis Jared and Josh make a recap about what happened last time. They start at the bottom of the building at the bottom of a staircase. Josh wants to check the barrels and crates, and is worried that there might be spiders inside. There is rotten food inside. The group is worried about the door being closed. Rythe leads the wall down the hall. They find a chest and a wooden table full of equipment. Shyun tries to copy what he has seen Diath does to check for traps. He doesn't see any traps, and tries to get Tadorin to look at the chest. The chest is opened to reveal iron ore, some tools and leather. A giant poisonous snake appears that tries to attack Tadorin. Shyun chucks the chest at the snake. Josh starts getting extremely high rolls again! The snake is crushed to death. The group can hear feet nearby. Shyun lights up the room with some lights that are on the walls. Tadorin and Rythe start to explore the corridor where they heard footsteps. Shyun is lighting up the lights along the way. Tadorin can see in the dark, but the other's can't so they need the light. They come across an underground pool. Suddenly, Shyun can hear some shouting from behind the furniture, and several dudes shoot appear, and shoot arrows towards Shyun and miss. Josh argues that he wants to be able to light up the room, without having to have his torch. More arrows are shot at Shyun, but no arrows go anywhere near him. Shyun kicks a chair into the Cobalt. The chair shatters on the Cobalt. It falls into the pool and dies from his splinter injuries. Shyun jumps over onto a rock and tries to kick the next cobalt in the head. He successfully kicks the cobalt. Shyun uses his kei point to continue windmill kicking the cobalt. He wastes his kei as he misses! Tadorin switches around the corner and shoots at the next cobalt, but misses. The cobalt runs up to Tadorin and swings his dagger at him. The cobalts near Shyun swing their weapons at him. They hit his leg, and Josh admits that his windmill kick is not very helpful! A cobalt tries to smash his dagger into Shyun, but drops short, and smashes his hand into the rock. Jared realizes that these guys should have been given advantage all this time! Rythe comes in and makes a massive swing. Rythe swings above the cobalt, and Tadorin has to crouch below it. The cobalts shoot at Tadorin, and he takes 11 points of damage! Rythe gets hit by an archer, taking 9 points of damage! Tadorin is also hit with an arrow, taking another 5 points of damage. Tadorin falls down unconscious! Shyun panics as it is getting serious, and starts windmilling again! Shyun takes two of them out, and tries to break-dance and kills the third one! The word "Wasted" appears above his head! Shyun somersaults onto the table preparing for the next fight. Tadorin is on exactly 0 health. One of the cobalts pokes Tadorin with his dagger! He stabs at Rythe. Rythe is furious at the cobault and makes a power move, and splits the cobalt in half with 22 damage! One of the cobalts near Shyun tries to run, and Shyun punches him. The remaining cobalts start to run away. Shyun swings his leg to knock the cobalt's head off. Tadorin makes a saving throw. Shyun and Rythe help Tadorin. Rythe had a healing potion, and revives Tadorin. It was an expensive potion. The characters head back out, and Jared finds the character movement across the map funny. Tadorin yells at Shyun to get off the table, as he wants it to block the path! They plan to set the table on fire when the cobalts try to come through it. They find that Diath has the tools they need to create a fire trap! Shyun is attempting a short rest, while the others prepare. They conclude that they will attempt to short rest, and set an alarm in case any enemies approach. Nothing comes during the time they rested. They check out the pool of water - it was fresh until cobalt blood ended up in it. Shyun checks out the table. They wonder whether or not the cobalts freaked out and ran away. The group have to decide which direction to go, and decide to head left, where the cobalts ran off to. Rythe moves ahead and stops concerned. He slowly heads back and informs the others that the cobalts are dead and are being eaten! Tadorin checks down the hallway, and sees a large slug-like creature feasting on the cobalts. Tadorin walks slowly back to the others. They discuss the matter at hand. Jared comments on how Josh and Austin argue a lot! Shyun is instructed to throw a stone. Shyun throws a cobalt towards the slug. Austin is surprised that he is allowed to throw it so far! Shyun heads down the hallway to the right. It seems to be glitching on his end. He comes across a cave in. He takes another exit, and finds a door. He looks into the keyhole, and Jared gives him a very narrow view of the room! Shyun tries to kick the door down. The door breaks open. The group joke about this being a cobalt bathroom. Shyun finds gold and silver pieces and some daggers, and takes them. Tadorin checks out the smooth wall. Shyun can tell they are the same rock used throughout the rest of the mine as they are the same colors. Shyun found some paper and tried to read it, and left it. Tadorin tries to read it, but can't. He tries to trick Jared by listing the languages he can read, ending with "this one"! Shyun inspects another hallway. The others go with him. They find some more water, barrels and spider webs. Tadorin checks out the barrels, as Shyun lights the webs on fire. A spider jumps out on fire. Shyun kicks the spider. Jared corrects the spider's size - it is much bigger than Josh thought. It takes 2 kicks to hit it. The game is arguing with Austin. Tadorin fumbles his arrow in surprise. The spider panics. Austin is having bad rolls. Rythe severs the spider, killing it. The web burns away. Shyun looks at the deeper water pool nearby. Shyun finds a shiny in the water. He finds a gem. Josh feels bad not knowing whether the spider was actually good or not! They head into another room, and find some cages. They see a stalactite moving, and Tadorin tries to identify it. Tadorin pulls out his Pokedex to identify the creature. Jared reads the entry in a Pokedex voice. Tadorin will catch the creature to release it in a later episode! Tadorin shoots it with his bow. He misses, even though he has such a high accuracy. The room goes dark as soon as the stalactite moves. The group becomes engulfed in darkness. Tadorin moves out of the darkness. Tadorin shoots into the darkness trying to hit the creature, and hits the ceiling. Shyun and Rythe soon joins him. The darkness lands on top of Shyun's head, dealing him damage. The darkness has stopped, and Tadorin shoots at the dangly bit real hard! Austin rolls a 1 again! He is still getting low rolls even after changing colors! Shyun gets onto the ground and punches the dangly thing. Jared wants him to roll at disadvantage, and Josh wonders why. Josh decides to just pull it off instead. Unfortunately, he can't get it off, and goes to punch it instead. Rythe attacks with the back of the axe. Jared planned that if he missed, he would have hit Shyun comically. Shyun's skull resists the creature. Tadorin shoots it in the dangly but again, and Josh is worried. Austin has changed his dice to white, so no one can tell what he has rolled! He hits the dangly bit. The gross creature lets go and slides off Shyun's head. They agree to never speak of this! Josh was thinking about headbutting the wall! They check the cages. They continue down the corridor and find another room. There are no enemies in this room, and worthless items. Austin comments that this room has turned into dust, but the previous rooms haven't. They see where a box used to be. It was extremely recent. Josh guesses that the cobalts were running past them with the chest before when they first saw them. They head back to the slime monster, and Shyun rests. Rythe starts the fight by kicking the dead cobalt. The group argue over what the monster is. Rythe throws the torch over to the cobalt. Shyun decides to dive roll into the room thinking that the room is some kind of quicksand trap. As soon as Shyun enters the room, tentacles fly from the ceiling and grab him. He takes poison damage. Shyun is dropped to the ground as the monster tries to attack. Tadorin shoots at the tentacle monster. He doesn't miss this time! Tadorin has a second action that he uses to hit the monster again. Rythe misses his attack. The monster heads to the floor and reaches for Tadorin. Tadorin is grabbed and takes damage. Josh wasn't paying attention again, asking if the monster is on the ground. Josh wants to grab his torch, but it is too far away. Shyun kicks the monster. Shyun punches several time and attempts to make the enemy prone. He hits, but doesn't make him prone. Tadorin shoots, and the arrows pierces its skull! Austin wanted it to go through its body, so Jared corrects it to going through its body, ricocheting off the wall and going back into its body, dealing 19 damage and killing it! Josh uses his dagger to cut into the body and claims his gross gooey locked chest. Austin teaches the others how to change their modifiers. Everyone gets a ruby except for Tadorin, who gets a scale - and Tadorin needs rubys! They retain some silver and gold pieces, but other gems were destroyed. Tadorin hears an alarm from his first trap. They decide to ambush the new enemies. He hears the alarm twice - meaning two things have entered. Two goblins enter and are looking around. It's goblin Shyun and goblin Tadorin! Tadorin and Shyun push over the table to crush the goblins. They both scream really loudly and die! They discuss Shyun's picture - he is barefoot. They head back to where they fought the tentacle monster, and find a natural exit. They rest over night and regain their health. Jared reveals that he tweaked this adventure to go into the mine first rather than this. They head back to Westhaven without issue. Rythe makes his way to the Twine Hall to had in his report. Tadorin heads to the wizard school. They find Calcifer, who is excited to go on his trial. They give the paper to Calcifer and he can't read it. Calcifer shows the paper to his instructors, but they can't read it either. Josh thinks it might be dwarvan, and wants to show it to the blacksmith. Josh wonders if it was a diary, and Jared pretends to read the diary entry of seeing a giant slug thing! Josh wants to show Diath or Rietta or someone at Twine Hall. They tell Calcifer to prepare for his trial tomorrow. They meet up with Diath at night, and explain what happened. Diath doesn't know anyone who could read the note. Diath leaves and Jared, Austin and Josh joke about what word Diath was taught. They meet up with Rietta. They ask her if she can read it, and she does. Tadorin wants the note sent to him in pdf form! Category:D&D Category:D&December Category:Videos